Gundam SEED Destiny: The Face of Treason
by HUNK
Summary: After a series of trials faced by the Minerva and her crew, a temporary haven is found in the form of ZAFT's Gibraltar Base. Before leaving, the crew receive aid in the form of a ZAFT RedCoat named 'Antonio Vega', from the Gibraltar Base's 45th Mobile Bat
1. Haven at Gibraltar

A Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny alternate reality fic by – HUNK

Original Productions of – HUNK (Except for the Series the fic's based on.)

Full Summary: After a number of battles, the exhausted crew of the _Minerva _has finally reached a temporary rest in ZAFT's Gibraltar base. While there, they receive a new addition to their roster of pilots.

Short Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of its Characters. Used without Permission. Do not sue.

Thank you.

**WARNING: Chapter may be boring. Speed reading is recommended. **

Chapter 01 – Pre-Battle Of Berlin C.E. 73, _Minerva _Class Battleship, currently stationed at ZAFT's Gibraltar Base.

"Captain." The Ship's Executive Officer, Arthur Trine, called to the Minerva's captain for her attention.

Almost in a sleep-like state, the Minerva's Captain, Talia Gladys, blinked once, before scanning the Minerva's bridge for the Executive Officer. Catching a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, she turned on her seat, and faced him. "What is it, Arthur?" She asked, still somewhat sleepy.

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am, but we've received a new pilot." Arthur replied, pointing to a figure in the ZAFT Red-Coat uniform standing at the Bridge's entrance. Almost immediately, the male pilot looked up from his handheld game, turned it off, and pocketed it, as he made his way to the Minerva's commanding officers. "This is Antonio Vega, Ma'am." Arthur said, nodding to the male next to him. In his mid-teens, the ZAFT Red-Coat had just recently graduated from a ZAFT Military Academy as a top dog, granting him the honor of being the Red-Coat he was. Fresh from the Academy, he had only Seen Combat twice, and had performed averagely on both occasions. His features included long unkempt black hair that ended in a ponytail, typical dark brown eyes, and a rather quiet disposition.

"Antonio Vega, formerly attached to the Gibraltar Base's 45th Mobile Battalion, at your service." The Young pilot stated, raising his right arm, and saluting the Minerva's Captain.

"A pleasure to meet you, Antonio." Talia replied, returning the salute.

As this went on, the Minerva's Bridge crew and pilots, excluding Shinn Asuka, entered the bridge.

"Rey, Lunamaria, excellent timing. I need you two to lead our new pilot here to his quarters. He'll be placed next door to Shinn and Rey's quarters." Talia immediately ordered as the 2 pilots entered the Minerva's Bridge.

".. Ma'am." Rey Za Burrel simply replied, scanning the new pilot in front of him.

A long pause was given from Lunamaria Hawke before she replied. "Yes Ma'am."

As they were ordered, they also took the chance to dismiss themselves, and step outside the bridge to wait for the new pilot.

"So... That's why I saw another Zaku Phantom..." Rey said quietly, not expecting Lunamaria to hear his words.

"Ah... But we can always use the help, you know." She stated, nodding to Rey.

The Blonde pilot returned the nod, as both of them leaned against the corridor walls to wait for the new pilot.

Back inside the Bridge, Arthur was showing the Red-Coat around, before dismissing him, and sending him to his quarters, to which he said ace pilot Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke would lead him to.

"Sir." Antonio replied as he was dismissed.

Turning on his right heel, he'd take a few steps back, before making his exit from the bridge. Once out, the other two Red-Coat pilots briefly glanced at him, before immediately walking ahead of him. Lunamaria, being the social and curious girl she was, faced a quiet Antonio, and openly spoke to him, as Rey simply stood by, and watched everything unfold.

"My name's Lunamaria Hawke, nice to meet you." Lunamaria said, holding out her hand to a still quiet Antonio.

"Antonio Vega, Pleasure's all mine..." Antonio replied, grasping her hand with his, and promptly shaking it.

Rey continued to simply watch, quietly observing the other male. Lunamaria, nudging Rey's side, motioned the Blonde pilot to do the same, to which he unwillingly complied.

"I'm Rey Za Burrel..." The Blonde male said, nodding.

Returning the nod, the other male resumed his quiet state, as the three once again reprised on their way to Antonio's new quarters.

Turning a corridor, the three stopped in front of a shut door, where Rey motioned to Antonio.

"These are your Quarters. Make yourself comfortable." Rey said, pointing to the now open door.

"I'm in your debt, thank you for going to the trouble of bringing me here." Antonio said, slightly bowing as he made his way into his quarters.

"It's no trouble." Lunamaria replied, nodding, and walking off.

Rey did the same, as he made his way off, and entered his and Shinn's quarters.

Almost immediately after the other two pilots left, Antonio shut the door, and removed his coat, followed by his pants. Throwing them aside, he looked around his new room, like a college boy fascinated by his new dorm would, and promptly stepped into the shower room.

**--**

A few minutes later, the Red-Coat pilot would exit the shower room, a towel hanging over his shoulders. Almost at once, the Minerva's Executive Officer, Arthur, made a statement of departure as the pilot sat down on his bed.

"As is scheduled, the Minerva will be leaving ZAFT's Gibraltar base in a few minutes. All hands should prepare for departure. I repeat, all hands prepare for departure." The Executive Officer stated.

"Hm..." Antonio quietly retorted as he continued wiping the towel against his ears.

As soon as the speaker went off, rumbling could be heard coming from the rear of the vessel, as a stunned Antonio stumbled back onto his bed.

"I thought they said a few minutes, not a second or two." He muttered, getting back onto his feet as he leaned against the wall and again made his way back into the restroom.

Shinn and Rey, on the other hand, simply shrugged the motion off, as the pilots went on with their usual activities.

"Have you seen the new pilot yet?" Rey asked, breaking the silence, yet facing away from a quiet Shinn on the other side of the room.

Shinn, listening yet again to Mayu's cell phone messages, turned, glanced at the blonde pilot and simply shook his head.

"His name's Antonio Vega, I think. He's a Red-Coat, like us..." Rey said, turning to glance at the overhead ceiling.

"Heh..." Was all Shinn replied, before returning to the cell phone before him.

**--**

**_This Fanfiction is based on an alternate storyline closely related to the events of Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny; _**sorry it was boring, since it was only the intro. Please do continue reading. Thank you.

**Flames are accepted, but do know, this is my first Story.**

**Thank you. **

**--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny, or anything thereby related to it. Used Without Permission for the purpose of entertainment only. Not meant for reproduction for profit, or otherwise. Only the Original Fiction, not the characters, or any other things, are to be regarded as mine, along with the character "Antonio Vega". **

**Thank you. **

**--**


	2. Destroy Crisis Battle Of Berlin

A Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny alternate reality fic by – HUNK

Original Productions of – HUNK (Except for the Series the fic's based on.)

Full Summary: After a number of battles, the exhausted crew of the _Minerva _has finally reached a temporary rest in ZAFT's Gibraltar base. While there, they receive a new addition to their roster of pilots.

Short Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of its Characters. Used without Permission. Do not sue.

Thank you.

**WARNING: Chapter may be boring. Speed reading is recommended. **

Chapter 2 – Enter the GFAS-X1 Destroy

**Earth Alliance _Hannibal _Class Land Carrier _Bonaparte_, outside of Berlin City Limits; 13:02 Hours.**

Utter Silence...

--

"Destroy is Entering Final Preparations for launch. Emergency Crews on Standby. Phase Shift Armor Status Green, Energy Output at Maximum. Opening Starboard gate, primary locks released, secondary restraints removed, releasing starboard safety locks. The Path is clear, Destroy ready for launch." The voice of a male soldier said from the relative safety within the _Bonaparte's_ Bridge.

Inside the Gigantic Unit known as 'GFAS-X1 Destroy', a blonde female figure sat at the cockpit's controls, her hands on the throttles, and her feet on the pedals. As she finished making the final preparations for launch, the acronym 'G.U.N.D.A.M' appeared before her, and split into the '**G**igantic **U**nilateral **N**umerous **D**ominating **A**mmunition' Fortress Operating system. Almost at once, the acronym disappeared, and the female, known as Stellar Loussier, pressed her foot on the Destroy's pedal, and pushed on the Unit's throttle.

"This is Stellar Loussier, Destroy, taking off." The Extended Female Pilot said.

"Route is clear." A male voice replied.

As the talking ceased, the Land Carrier _Bonaparte _briefly shook on its tracks as the bulk of the GFAS-X1 Destroy exited the massive structure of the vessel.

Back on the land Carrier, Sting Oakley, pilot of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, which had been re-designated as the RGX-01, was himself prepping for launch. Stepping into the cockpit, the calm and cool demeanor of the second remaining extended pilot showed as he closed the cockpit hatch, and placed his helmet on, pressing a few switches as he activated the Chaos's 'G.U.N.D.A.M' Operating system, which stood for '**G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule'. Almost immediately, the Gundam's eyes flashed their respective color, a pale Green, as the unit itself came to life. Placing his hands on the throttles, and his feet on the pedals, the male Extended pilot was prepared for launch.

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, heading out." The Green haired male stated as he exited the _Bonaparte _in the Chaos.

"You're clear Chaos." The same male voice replied.

**Berlin, Germany; 13:22 hours, approximately 20 minutes after Destroy sortie.**

As the Destroy neared Berlin, escorted by the Chaos, which had just caught up, ZAFT forces in the area were already aware of their presence, as a Squadron of 4 AMF-101 DINNs, and 4 AMA-953 BABI, were on an intercept course with the Destroy, and the Chaos.

"Sir, we've picked up two unidentified Units coming in from the North." One of the DINN Pilots said. "Wait, checking data, one of those is the Chaos! We don't have any data on the other one. It's unregistered."

"What! Intercept those units. Don't let them get away! Our main priority is the Chaos." The Squadron Commander ordered from his BABI.

"Sir!" The other Squadron members replied.

"What's this?" Sting asked himself, smirking silently as he watched the incoming ZAFT Mobile Suits. "Stellar, let's take them out."

Stellar, noticing the incoming units, simply nodded, and took down her helmet's visor.

One by one, the DINNs, and BABIs, broke formation, and went after the Chaos. As quickly as they came, Stellar, in a heavily unstable mental condition, opened fire on 2 of the DINNs with her "Zorn" Cannon, which was reminiscent of the GAT-X370 Raider's head mounted Cannon, instantly obliterating the ZAFT Mobile Suits.

"Sir, we've lost units 5 and 7." One of the pilots said.

"Damn. Take them out, they're just Naturals!" The Squadron Commander retorted.

"Yes sir!" The Squadron, albeit missing 2 pilots, replied.

As quickly as they came, the BABIs were engaged by Sting, who, with his Beam rifle, shot through the chest of one of the units, creating a visual shield for him before he destroyed 2 more of the same units. Stellar, on the other hand, simply opened fire with Destroy's armament of Missiles, and took out the remaining DINNs.

The sole remaining pilot, seeing he was severely overpowered and outmatched, flew off in an attempt to escape, but was intercepted by the Chaos in its Mobile Armor mode.

"Heh, you had your chance." Sting smirked, as he opened fire with the Chaos's Multi-Phase Cannon, decimating the sole remaining BABI.

As the last ZAFT unit was eliminated, Stellar transformed the Destroy into its Mobile Armor mode, and continued on her way to Berlin. The Chaos followed close behind, and was soon joined by a cadre of GAT-04 Windams, including Neo Roanoke's Custom Windam.

**Terminal _Archangel _Class Battleship; 13:30, approximately 28 minutes after Destroy Sortie.**

Elsewhere near the area of Berlin, the famed _Archangel _class Assault ship _Archangel _arrived on the scene. Having just recently resurfaced from its previous encounter with the _Minerva _during the Battle of Crete, the crew had no prior knowledge of the Destroy in Berlin.

"Captain Ramius, our sensors have picked up a large object believed to be a Mobile Suit. It appears hostile. What would you do Ma'am?" CIC Officer Jackie Tonomura asked the vessel's Captain.

"Sortie our Mobile Units, and go to Combat Status. It's likely this is a new Earth Alliance Unit. Order all our units to take it down once they launch." Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Former Earth Alliance Warship Archangel, replied.

"Ma'am." Tonomura said, nodding. He turned, and faced his station, then relayed the orders to the currently on standby Mobile Suit Pilots.

"Our sensors are picking up Multiple Units. They belong to ZAFT. Checking thermal Patterns; 16 DINNs, 6 BABIs, and 8 ZAKUs, Blue 43, mark 54, Delta." Miriallia, currently in charge of Communications, stated as each unit's signature appeared on screen. "We've also picked up a number of Windams, and ZAFT's Chaos Gundam in the company of the Large Unit."

"Increase speed to 56, change course to Blue 34, mark 20, Delta. Load rear missile tubes with Corinthos Anti-Aircraft missiles, aim Gottfrieds and Valiants, target the Chaos and its surrounding units." Ramius ordered, leaning forward on her seat.

As the orders were given, the Freedom's Pilot, Kira Yamato, was about ready to head out in his unit.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!" Kira exclaimed, pressing his foot on the pedals, and pushing on the throttle, as the ship's linear catapult flung the unit out.

Following the Freedom and Kira, Cagalli in the Strike Rouge was about to head out as well.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge, let's go!" Cagalli stated as she launched out, unfolding the Strike Rouge's Aile Strike Pack wings as it came out into the air.

Following that, a number of Murasame Mobile Suits launched from the _Archangel_, and flew to the aid of the Strike Rouge and Cagalli.

**ZAFT _LHM-BB01 Minerva _Battleship; 13:34 Hours, approximately 32 minutes after Destroy sortie.**

"Captain, we're picking up an unidentified Vessel on our Sensors. Checking Heat Signature... it's the Archangel!" The Minerva's CIC, Meyrin Hawke, exclaimed, pointing to an on-screen image of the _Archangel _and her Mobile Units. "What? We're picking up more units. Looks like a number of ZAFT forces in the area have engaged an unidentified enemy unit, and the Chaos. Data shows it's the same one reported to have leveled entire ZAFT occupied areas throughout the Continent."

"What? Damn. We're going to support the ZAFT troops. Prepare all Mobile Units to launch." Captain Gladys ordered. "Decrease Speed to 50, change course to Indigo 42, mark 12, Charlie. Load missile tubes 1 through 10 with Dispars, aim Tristan 1 and 2; target the enemy units. Fire when within range."

"Roger that." Arthur replied, turning to his station.

Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, and Antonio, having just received their orders to launch, scrambled to their Mobile Suits.

"Impulse Standby for Launch, Pilot to Core Splendor." Minerva's CIC stated.

Shinn, being the Impulse's pilot, ran through a number of gates, before hopping inside the Core Splendor.

"Releasing Silhouette at hangar 1, Silhouette flier, prepped for launch. Platform Set. Central Catapult Online. Sealing Airtight shutters. Emergency Crew in Launching Area, please standby." The CIC informed. "Central Catapult online, proceed to launching position."

Shinn, listening to every little detail, brought his helmet's visor down, and pressed a number of switches. The acronym 'G.U.N.D.A.M.' appeared before the pilot's visor, then split into the '**G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule' operating system. In response, the Core Splendor's canopy closed shut, as the hangar elevator moved the Unit into Launching position.

"Core Splendor, all systems online... Beginning Impulse launching sequence." Another CIC informed.

"Hatch release, confirming eject system engagement... Catapult thrust normal, course clear." A male voice confirmed.

"Core Splendor, you're clear, go ahead." Meyrin confirmed clearly through the Minerva's Intercom.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor... launching!" Shinn exclaimed as his fighter was thrust out from the Minerva's Central Catapult.

"Catapult engaged, Silhouette flier ejecting." Meyrin announced, continuing with the Multi-Phase launch of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. "Continuing, Chest flier, ejecting... Leg Flier, clear." Meyrin finished, as each part of the Impulse was cleared from the ship.

As each flier came clear off the ship, the Core Splendor docked with the Chest flier, as the Leg Flier flew in, followed by the Silhouette flier, and formed the Complete ZGMF-X56S Impulse. As the Impulse finished, the other 3 Pilots were themselves preparing for launch.

"ZAKU Phantom being equipped with Blaze equipment. Standby for launch, Rey." Minerva's CIC announced, as Rey Za Burrel sat at the Cockpit of his Custom White Colored ZAKU Phantom. "Catapult thrust normal, go ahead Rey." Meyrin confirmed.

Rey, patiently waiting, engaged his helmet's visor, and pressed both feet onto the pedals, as he pushed on the ZAKU's throttle. "Rey Za Burrel, Blaze ZAKU Phantom, heading out." The Blonde pilot confirmed. Simultaneously, the Minerva's Linear Catapult brought the suit to incredible speeds, and launched it clear off the vessel.

"ZAKU being equipped with Gunner equipment. All systems green, standby for launch Lunamaria." Minerva's CIC stated as Lunamaria Hawke sat at the controls of her Custom Red colored ZAKU (Equipped with Gunner Wizard Pack). "Catapult thrust at maximum, you're clear Lunamaria." Meyrin confirmed to her sister.

"Finally." Lunamaria exclaimed, engaging her helmet's visor. Gripping the ZAKU's throttle, she pressed her feet onto the pedals, as the Minerva's Catapult did the rest of the work. "Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU Gunner, taking off!" She confirmed, leaving a smile to her sister.

As Rey and Lunamaria both left the Minerva's hangars, the last remaining pilot, Antonio, stepped onto the Minerva's port launch pad.

"ZAKU Phantom being equipped with Gunner equipment, standby for launch." Minerva's CIC informed. The heavy equipment of the Gunner Wizard pack was attached to Antonio's Custom Red and Black ZAKU Phantom. "Catapult thrust at standard levels, you're clear." Meyrin once more confirmed.

"Heh, time for my combat debut..." Antonio smirked, gripping his ZAKU Phantom's throttle, and pressing his feet on the pedals, as the Minerva's Catapult took over for him. "Antonio Vega, Gunner ZAKU Phantom, clearing out." He calmly stated, bracing himself as the Minerva's catapult launched him out of the ship.

As soon as all 3 units were launched, the pilots took to their firing positions on the Minerva's hull. Rey and Lunamaria, both being used to fighting side by side, took their positions on the port side, whereas Antonio took the Starboard by himself.

As the _Minerva_ neared the Battlefield, the Impulse ignited its thrusters, and sped off to join the fray alongside the Freedom, which was confirmed to be engaged in battle with the massive GFAS-X1 Destroy.


End file.
